Fun in Beast Wars
by DarthGlacier
Summary: When a fangirl gets sent to the Beast Wars, what kind of chaos will insue? The final Chapter is up!
1. Dimension Switch

**Dimension Switch **

Disclaimer: I don't own any Beast Wars characters in this story. I DO however own myself. YOU CANT STEAL ME DAME IT! X3

* * *

"sigh IM SO BORED." Said poor Kristina as she did nothing but lay on her bed, face down. She was a 15 year old Mexican girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes, and she was a little short for her age at 5' 4". She had a plain black shirt on and baggy navy blue pants. "Ugh, reality sucks. Why can't it be cool, like in the cartoons!?"

Recently having fallen in love with Beast Wars, she began to daydream of being there, fighting battles and annoying the crap out of many. She laughed at the thought, and ended up falling asleep happily. A few hours passed and a sound of a bird squawking woke her up. She slightly opened her eyes, but they soon popped open from the sight. She woke up in a jungle familiar to her. A light bulb lit up in her brain.

"OH MY GOD IM IN BEAST WARS!" She shouted in shock and excitement.

She jumped up from her laying position and immediately started to find her way out of the jungle. She got out easily and ended up near the Maximal Base. Although she would have wanted to find the Predicons, so she could annoy Megatron, she thought the Maximals would do just find, just as long as Depth Charge was there. She let out an evil giggle as she made her way to the base.

Rattrap sat asleep on monitor duty yet again, dreaming of doing absolutely nothing. Most everyone had gone out to mine Energon. Rhinox was one of the few left, but he was tinkering with a few gadgets, doing nothing really. Depth Charge, luckily for Kristina and unlucky for him, was in his quarters recharging. With no one having detected her, she made her way to the front door. She looked it up and down and wondered how she'd get in. So, being the crazy child she is, she kicked the door…..and it opened enough for her to get in. Smiling with pride, she walked right in, kicking the door again so it would close, which it did.

"I love glitches." She said to herself.

She walked through the base searching high and low for Depth Charges room. She found it after a bit, but couldn't figure out how to get in. A good kick wouldn't help her on this one. Considering that it was locked, there would be no way for her to get in, BUT, she could find a way for HIM to come OUT. She thought for a second then came up with an idea. She went to hide near his room, took a deep breath and…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Not a half second later she heard something in Depth Charges room fall to the floor with a THUD, and footsteps coming towards the room. Luckily for her, she was perfectly concealed behind a few boxes. She suppressed her giggles to see what would happen next. Depth Charge burst out of his room, optics wide wondering what the CRAP was going on. Same with Rattrap and Rhinox when they got to the room. Seeing no one else there, Rattrap gave a wierded out look at Depth Charge.

"Was dat YOU?" He asked.

Depth Charge looked at him for a second then glared at him.

"NO that was NOT ME. Was it one of you?" He asked them.

"The scream came from down here." Stated Rhinox.

They could only look at each other wondering who screamed, while only right around the corner was a little Latina ready to have a laughgasm. The three Maximals decided to search around the area. Rattrap went in Kristina's direction, but passed right by her and her box camouflage. After waiting for a bit, she went after Rattraps path, knowing if she went the other way she would surely be caught, and the fun had just begun! She made her way quietly through the hallways, checking each turn before she went. On one occasion, she saw Rattrap down one turn, so she went forward, farther and farther away from him. After many random twists and turns she decided to give them another spark attack. She found a little room she could hide in and went a little ways from it. Again, she took a deep breath and….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screeched at a deafening pitch and ran to the little room to hide in.

She could hear a thunder of footsteps running around, but this time it was different. It wasn't just three footsteps, but SEVEN. This made her giggle even more, the more the merrier is how it went! But then a thought occurred to her, could they track her through scanners? No…..could they? If they could pick her up on their scanners then she was done for. She looked around the little room and found some boxes. She looked in one and oh happy day! Scanner blockers! She quickly popped one on the back of her neck, so to be hidden by her hair, and activated it. Now there was no way she could be detected! She made her way out of the room and began down more hallways. Oh how lucky her day had been. She made it to the control room without being caught. She saw no one in there she skipped in and to the controls. Eyeing them with glee she ran her hands lightly over the buttons, always having wanted to press them all. Like a maniac, she began to rapidly push random buttons, flipping switches and whatever else was there. Seeing a save button, she pushed it, having NO IDEA what she just saved. She pressed a particular button and a window popped up on a screen saying "Shut down light system?" Immediately, she pushed yes and ALL the lights in the base went out. The only lights that were left were on the computer screens. She heard footsteps coming in her direction so she made a mad dash for a pile of more boxes. My, how convenient those boxes were. Black Arachnia and Silverbolt were the first to make it to the control room.

"Looks like we got some sort of hacker." Black Arachnia said, huffing from all the running.

Soon, everyone made it to the control room, trying to catch their breath and looking very confused.

"Rhinox, do a scan over the entire base again," ordered Optimus.

"I just don't understand, its signature just disappeared all of a sudden! I can't seem to find it anywhere!" replied Rhinox.

"Well do a perimeter check." Said the leader.

"Already did. Whatever was here is most probably long gone by now!" the scientist said.

"But that's impossible! Black Arachnia and I got here no more than 2 minutes after the lights went out and we even went passed the blast doors! It couldn't have escaped the base without us seeing it!" exclaimed Silverbolt.

"Well if a certain RAT had been doing his job with monitor duty, none of this would be happening!" said Depth Charge with his arms folded.

"Hey, how was I suppose ta know that we'd have somethin' coming here all of a sudden? At least it ain't a Predicon by the sig we saw earlier." He said in his defense.

The others had to agree somewhat with it not being Predicon, but it wasn't Maximal either, so what was it? Only the boxed human knew what was going on and she wasn't willing to stop the chaos until someone caught her. The Maximals separated, leaving Silverbolt to guard the control panels. Kristina waited, trying to see what the fuzor would do. After a bit, Silverbolt thought it okay to just sit down. And again with the luck, he was no longer facing her! Without making a sound, the human made her way out of the boxes and into the hallways, amazingly not getting caught.

_I can't believe how EASY this is! Seriously beats being at home doing nothing! _She thought to herself with a grin.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and triumph, she made on wrong turn and smack dab into the back of Depth Charges legs. She squeaked in surprise and tried to run away but was quickly swept away and hanging in the air by the collar of her shirt. She was soon face to face with the manta, his red optics glaring at her angrily.

"So, it was YOU causing all this trouble," he said with a level tone that could kill.

She gulped and was carried away to the control room as Depth Charge called everyone telling them that he had found the "problem".

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. The English Faker

**The English Faker**

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own ANY of the Beast Wars characters. Just myself…..and the chaos I create. MWAHAHAH-slapped

* * *

Well, it seems that when we left off, our little psycho was captured by Depth Charge. cue dramatic evil dun dun dun music and was taken to the control room to be trialed by all the Maximals.

Though she looked scared, she was quite enjoying the experience of being carried in the air. It's every fan girls dream. Once everyone was there, they were beyond confused on how such a small girl could create SO MUCH trouble in SO LITTLE time! She obviously seemed much more evolved than the other humans they'd seen recently.

"So what to you have to say for yourself?" Optimus asked sternly.

Kristina's mind raced while she thought of how she could get off easy. She yet again came up with a genius idea.

"No habla en ingles?" She said with a shrug.

They all stared at her and blinked, having no idea what she just said. She gave an innocent look, concealing an evil grin. Her plan to confuse them even more had worked!

"Ummmm……….what?" Cheetor said, breaking the confused silence.

"I have no idea." Replied Rattrap.

"Does _anyone_ know what she just said?" asked Optimus.

They all gave him an is-that-a-serious-question look. Kristina simply hung there, trying her hardest not to break her innocent look.

"What I wanna know is how in Primus she stopped showin' up on da scanners." Piped up Rattrap.

They all nodded in agreement. How DID she stop showing up on the scanners? She had to of had some sort of Scanner Blocker, but could see none on her. They all stared at her trying to get their minds to figure out how she did it all. All of a sudden they hear a strange growl come from her. It was her stomach. She looked at her stomach then at them, obviously embarrassed by her tummy's feed-me cries.

"Um, I'll go get her some food." Cheetor said, hurriedly running off to the doors.

They watched him go and then back to the dangling human, whom was staring at the ground.

"Alright everyone, go about your business until we figure out what language she's speaking." Optimus said. "And I'll watch her for now Depth Charge."

Depth Charge began to hand her over, but she reached back and clung to his hand with her own. The manta stared at her for a second, then began to try to shake her off. When a little shaking didn't work, he shook his hand harder. She still clung.

"Looks like she likes you Depth Charge," Black Arachnia said with a smirk.

He glared at the spider but went back to getting the human off of his hand. He grabbed her legs with his other hand and began to pull. Immediately, she let go of that hand and clung to the leg holding hand. She suppressed a smile when he growled about the situation. Optimus couldn't help letting a smile creep up on his face. For a human, she sure had some strength in those small hands.

"Well, I guess she wants to stay with you Depth Charge," Optimus said.

"No way that's gonna happen." He replied, still trying to get her off.

He began to go from annoyed to slightly panicked. She still wasn't coming off!

"I'M BACK!" shouted Cheetor coming down the hallway to the control room.

Immediately, Kristina released Depth Charge, nearly falling down but was caught by Optimus.

"Thank Primus." Said a relieved Depth Charge.

With the human busy eating, Cheetor was left to watch her as everyone went about their business. Kristina ate happily in the control room with him watching her. She didn't mind being watched, she was just thankful to at least get some yummy fruit. Cheetor watched her closely, seeing that she ate differently from the other humans here, she even looked different. She was fully clothed, didn't have hair all over her body, just the top of her head, and ate neater than the other ones. She wasn't sloppy, although no one can ever get away clean after eating juicy fruit, but it was easy to clean off. He thought he'd give it a shot on getting her name.

"My..name..is..Cheetor..what...is…your…name?" he asked enunciating each word.

She looked around the control room and saw that they were alone.

"My name is Kristina, but you can call me Kris." She stated in perfect English.

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"I thought you didn't speak English!" he said.

"I do," she leaned closer to him "just don't tell anyone" she said in a whisper.

"Why? Is it bad that you speak English?" the catbot asked.

"Well, no, but it feels sorta awkward for someone to punish another who speaks a different language." She replied with smile.

"That's probably why Optimus didn't do it earlier." He said. "Wow that was pretty smart!"

"Why thank you. But seriously, you can't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, that I speak English just fine! Promise?" she asked expectantly.

"Well, I don't know, Big Bot would want to know about thi-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?" she said, giving him a puppy dog face.

He just couldn't take the look.

"Alright! Alright! I promise! Now stop giving me that look, your making me feel guilty!" he exclaimed.

With a squee of glee, she hugged him. She finished up eating and went on her merry way with Cheetor right behind her. She skipped down the hallways as happy as could be, fantasy was MUCH more fun than reality! She decided she wanted to make a little more "fun" happen.

"OH MY GOD A GIANT COCKROACH!" She yelled and pointed behind Cheetor.

Cheetor spun around to see where it was but saw nothing. He turned back around just to find that she was gone, and he didn't even hear her footsteps running! He was embarrassed at how easily he was tricked and glad no one was around to have seen it.

"GET OFF!" yelled an angry voice.

Cheetor ran in the direction of the yelling only to fall laughing at what was going on. Kristina was clinging with both arms and legs to Depth Charges left leg. The manta glared angrily at Cheetor.

"It's NOT FUNNY! Now get her off before I BLAST her off!" he yelled.

"Ha ha, Kris, oh ha ha ha, get off of, hee hee, Depth Charge, ha, or Ill tell every, ha ha ha, one about the you-know-what…HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA!!!" the catbot finally managed out.

At hearing this she reluctantly let go and ran to hide behind Cheetor.

"Wait, did you just call her 'Kris'?" Depth Charge asked suspiciously

Cheetor stopped laughing instantly and stood up straight.

"W-well she told me her name and, uh-"

"AND how did she know what you were saying and what's this you-know-what thing you threatened to tell about?" Inquired the big Maximal.

"Well, uh, you see, I'm really not entitled to tell yo-"

"WHY NOT?"

Cheetor looked at Kris and she gave him a pleading look not to tell. He looked back at Depth Charge and shuddered at the glaring look he was being given. He had no choice but to tell.

"Uh, well, she told me not to tell, but considering the circumstances, she CAN speak English, she was just faking earlier." Cheetor said, defeated.

Kris slapped her forehead and began to slowly try to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Depth Charge said, picking her up by the collar of her shirt yet again.

She let out a small "eep" and was again face to face with him, but he wasn't just mad, he was PISSED.

"So you speak English huh? Well talk! Right now! What were you doing here in the first place!" He yelled at her.

She was about to answer but didn't. Instead, she began LAUGHING. To see a serious character like Depth Charge be this mad was simply priceless for her!

Depth Charge couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. She was LAUGHING at him, after he had just YELLED at her! He dropped her and Cheetor caught her. He simply just walked away in silent anger.

The two watched him leave then looked at each other.

"So what was THAT all about?" Cheetor asked.

And so began the telling of how Beast Wars was a cartoon and they were its characters in her world.

"…and so I began daydreaming about fighting with you guys and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was in that forest. So here I am, apparently in DEEP trouble for all the crap I've pulled lately." She finished with a meek smile.

He sat there next to her, letting all this new information sink in.

"So you pretty much just changed dimensions?" he asked.

"Guess so." She replied with a shrug, "Soooo, I guess Depth Charge will be telling Optimus about my language faking, huh."

"I guess so, but I gotta ask. Were you even speaking a language?" asked the curious bot.

"Yes, the language is called 'Spanish'."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Kris and the Homicidal Crab

**Kris and the Homicidal Crab**

Disclaimer: yes, again, I don't own any Beast Wars characters. Just myself and my ebil fangirl ways.

* * *

Last time on Fun in Beast Wars, our heroine told her secret to Cheetor about speaking English, whom under "circumstances" was forced to tell this to Depth Charge.

"All Maximals report to the Control Room." Said every ones comm. link.

"Well, let's go Kris." Cheetor told her.

She let out a deep sigh and followed him down the hallways. Cheetor walked into the Control Room.

"Where's da girl?" asked Rattrap.

"What are you talking about? She's right he-" he began to say but stopped as he looked behind himself.

Taking Kris' place was a little puff of smoke. Everyone slapped their foreheads in annoyance that she had gotten away. Rattrap leaned in his chair and looked at the monitors. He sat up straight once he saw what was on the screen.

"THERE SHE IS!" He exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

They all crowded around to see and sure enough, there she was outside running away from the base. She stopped and turned to look at the cameras.

"BYE BYE MAXIMALS!" She said with a big wave goodbye and began to run again.

They all stared at the screen.

"Alright! What the SLAG is going on here!" Black Arachnia shouted in annoyance at confusion from this day.

"Did she tell you anything besides that she spoke English, Cheetor?" Optimus asked, knowing this from what Depth Charge had told him.

And so began the RE-telling of the entire story Kris told Cheetor. When he finished they all stared at him wide eyed and mouths hanging open. To think, in another dimension they were nothing but a cartoon.

"So, did she say if she was for Maximal or Predicon?" asked Rattrap.

"No, what I just told you is all she told me." Cheetor answered.

"So where is she going?" asked Silverbolt.

"No telling, she could just be roaming the forest or something," replied Cheetor.

"She's still not showing up on the scanners." Rhinox said.

"So Big Bot, should be go after her?" Cheetor asked Optimus.

"Yes, I don't want her getting hurt out there. Plus it's getting dark outside, so we better hurry." He said.

But by the time they decided to go and get her, Kris was already deep in the jungle. She slowed down to a walk, happily singing "I write Sins, not Tragedies" by Panic at the Disco. Oh how she loved that song. Having been walking for what seemed like forever, she decided to take a rest, and conveniently enough, there was a river near by. It was beginning to get dark so she would have to lie down for the night anyway. She washed her face and took a few drinks of the crystal clear water. She needed a place to sleep and hide so she went into a big old bush, which was quite comfy. She lay there, listening to sweet sound of the river. She began to fall asleep when she heard something. She waited and listened, watching through the leaves for anything. She stayed still for 5 minutes straight and decided that it was nothing but an animal, a bunny perhaps. Even though she should have been worried about an animal, she knew how to take them down. It was all the Maximals she had to worry about. If they found her, she would have to suffer the consequences of her actions. She chuckled a little, remembering how much panic and mayhem she had caused. If she made that much trouble at the Maximal base, she could only imagine how much chaos she would cause at the Predicon base! She let out a deep, quiet sigh and began to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

Daytime came, and she was still in her bush, uncaught. She woke up with a yawn and stretched. What a good sleep she had! She wallowed out of her bush and started to splash water in her face from the river. Right on cue, her stomach growled, as if to yell "FEED ME! FEED ME!"

"Alright, alright, Ill go look for some thing." She told her angry tummy.

She looked around her into the trees for some fruit, but sadly saw nothing, then began to look at bushes hopefully to find berries, but again found none. She sighed and simply looked at her surroundings. All of a sudden a twig snapped and she froze. She saw a big stick and grabbed it, wielding it like a baseball bat.

"Do you honestly think that twig will hurt ME?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Kris' blood went cold and in her fear she dropped her "weapon". She turned around only to have Rampage a foot away from her. She kept looking higher and higher, so high that she fell back on her butt. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the red giant. She snapped out of it and began to hop up and down in fangirlish glee.

"OHMYGODYOURRAMPAGEHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAPHOLYCRAP!!!!!!" She yelled excitedly.

He looked at her confusedly.

"Are you not afraid?" he asked.

"AM I NOT AFRAID? DOOD! I FEAR YOU TO THE VERY CORE, BUT AT THE SAME TIME I LOVE YOU TO DEATH YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOO breathe OOOOOOOO COOL!" she shouted in a crazy manner.

Rampage stood there dumbfounded like the rest had been. Being an empath, he could sense that practically all the fear was gone! All he could sense in her was…….love? And….affection? For HIM? Either this child was dropped too many times as a baby or she was just plain nuts! He noticed that she began to run around him yelling about how "cool and awesome" he was. He quickly got annoyed by his new found fan, and picked her up by her leg so that now she was hanging upside down. He soon regretted it because she started shouting even more about how "freaking sweet" being picked up like that was, so he quickly put her down.

She sat down and began taking slow deep breaths.

"Calm down, calm down. This is only THE MOST FREAKING AWSOME SWEET THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU!" she told herself and was soon jumping up and down again.

"Eh HEM." Rampage interrupted, getting her attention.

She looked at him and gave a meek smile, slightly embarrassed at what she had just been doing. She tried to think of something to say.

"Suuuuuuu, whacha doin' out here?" she asked.

"Same question goes to you. It seems like those Maximals were pretty intent on finding you, _Kris."_ He said coolly with a smile.

She shuddered at hearing him say her name like that, it was sort of scary. And it was creepy the way you could tell when he was smiling considering he didn't really have a regular mouth, just mandibles and stuff.

"Heh, well, yeah, I _sort of _messed with their computers, made them freak out when I shut all the lights off, and REALLY ticked off Depth Charge." She explained.

At hearing the part with Depth Charge, Rampage began to laugh. He could only imagine what she had done.

"He was yelling pretty loud last night, you must have done some pretty bad stuff. I'm surprised you didn't wake up." He said.

"Shoot, I can sleep in a dang thunderstorm and not hear a thing!" She told him with a smirk. "But you didn't answer _my_ question on what you're doing here."

"Oh, just taking a stroll, watching you, picking a fight with Fins-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! What'd you just say?" she interrupted.

"Picking a fight with Fins?"

"Before that."

"Taking a stroll?"

"Rampage!"

"Watching _you_?" he asked mockingly.

"Yeah, um, what's THAT about?" She asked him, obviously wierded out by topic.

"Just watching you, imagining how easy it would have been to kill you then and there. But I rather my victims _awake_ for their demise." He said with a grin.

She stood there, slowly leaning away.

"Um, eheh, wow, that's really….disturbing, to have that directed towards me." She said, a little freaked out.

Before she could get away, he transformed into his Beast Mode and soon had her in a pincer, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I…um….AH….I COULD HELP GET YOUR CORE SPARK BACK!" she yelled in desperation.

He stopped immediately and loosened his grip but still had her in his grasp. She had gotten his attention.

"Go on." He said.

"Well, um, I'm sure Megatron would like some information about the Maximal base considering I've been inside it, and he'll let me stay cuz I know that stuff. So I could easily get his trust, I suppose, I mean, well, he _could_ need it by what I've noticed aaAAND AYE AYE AYE OK OK OK!" she yelled when he started to squeeze her for babbling on like that.

"So then what?" he said.

"W-well, ummm, can I just explain that when the time coOOMES OK I NEED YOU TO OPEN THE DOORS WHEN HE'S SLEEPING SO I CAN SNEAK IN AND GET THE SPARK!!!" she said so fast he barely caught it.

"I've already tried that myself." He stated.

"Yeah, but you make too much noise when walking. I was in the Maximal base for about an hour without getting caught. The only reason I WAS caught was because I bumped into Depth Charge on accident!" she explained.

He thought about it for a bit.

"Alright, but if this doesn't work, I get to kill you as slowly as I want." He told her.

She gulped and nodded. He put her down and began walking.

"Um, Rampage?" she began to ask.

"What."

"Can I ride on your back on the way there?"

He turned around and stared at her to see if she was serious. She was.

"Would you rather me kill you now?" he asked.

"…...eheh…forget I even asked." She said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	4. The Evil Curse

**The Evil Curse**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Beast Wars characters….that's it.

* * *

Last time on Fun in Beast Wars, Kris managed her way out of the Maximal Base, but into the hands of that Homicidal Crab you know, love and fear, Rampage! She managed to stay alive by telling him a plan that could get his spark core back! Will it work? And if it doesn't, how bad with her death be?

The journey to the Predacon Base didn't take long, so Kris didn't even feel awkward with the silence between her and Rampage, although when they got there, she freaked when she almost got hit by a security gun.

Rampage began to get impatient when the doors didn't automatically open, so he knocked on it hard.

"Quickstrike! Open the doors!" he yelled.

Quickstrike's voice could be heard on the speakers outside.

"Woops, sorry Rampage, I'll get it o-….heh, that a new 'toy' ya got there Rampage?" he said with a chuckle, obviously talking about Kris.

"You'll be my chew toy if you don't shut up and open these doors!" the crab replied.

Immediately the doors opened. They walked in and Rampage took Kris to see Megatron. Everyone was staring at Kris when they walked by, so she felt weird being there. She began to feel embarrassed when she felt her face get hot.

_Craaaap, my face is going red! _She thought.

When they got to Megatron, she was looking down, hiding her face with her hair, which made her look quite ridiculous. Megatron's chair was facing away from them, but she didn't care, she was too embarrassed and shy TO care. Hearing his chair turn to face them made her flinch a bit and she hoped no one had noticed.

"So Quickstrike wasn't lying when he said you had brought a human." Said Megatron. "I would have never believed that you, of all bots, would be one to have a soft spot for humans!"

Before Rampage answered, Kris spoke up.

"It's not that umm, sir, I, uh, have….information! Yeah, that's it, I got info that might help you! That's why he didn't kill me." She said.

Megatron only stared at her.

"Is there something wrong with your face?" he asked.

She put her head back down quickly.

"Uhh, sorry, I'm a little shy." She said meekly.

He looked at her for a bit more than began interrogating her.

"What is your name and where are you from? You look different from other humans here, and look at me when speaking!" he ordered.

And so began the Re-re-…..you know what? SCREW IT. You readers know DANG well what I'm about to say! Humph!

By the time she finished, her face had finally gone back to normal and everyone else's had changed. They were all wide eyed by her story on how they were just a cartoon. Even Rampage had a surprised look on his face. There was an awkward silence.

"Ummmm, that's it." She said, snapping them all out of their shocked state.

"Ahem, um, what valuable information could a human have for me?" Megatron asked, trying to sound stern but still a little out of it from the story.

"Well, I've been around the entire Maximal Base and I'm sure you can use such information because I know some secret ways of getting in besides the front door!" she answered him.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Why did you choose to come and tell me all this? The Maximals ARE the good guys after all. Why not just stay with them?" he inquired.

"Let's just say I ticked off the wrong bot." She said.

He laughed a bit at that.

"What do you want in return?" He went on.

"Oh, a place to stay, a little food, just basic human needs." She answered.

"Fair enough, I'll be thinking of a strategy for us. I'll call you all in when I have one." He said, and with that, he dismissed them all.

When they got far enough from the room for comfort, Kris looked at Rampage, whom had already transformed back to Predacon mode.

"Uhh, 'Page? I'm a little worried about that questioning." She said.

"And why is that?"

"Well, he didn't even ask YOU any questions! Doesn't that worry you?" she asked.

He thought about this, barely noticing that.

"Maybe you got him off track with that story of yours." He told her, considering the story got him off track too.

"Hmmmm, I guess your right. Maybe I'm just putting this thing way out of-" she stopped and toppled over, her stomach letting out a big errrrrrr. "…….um, I'm hungry." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Lucky for her, Megatron had sent Waspinator to go get her some food and water. They went to the control room, where Rampage told her to stay and threatened Quickstrike, whom was on monitor duty, not to lay a hand on her. Rampage left to go think about the plan. Kris and Quickstrike stared at each other.

"Sooooooooo…….how's your day been?" she asked.

"…..fine…..yours?" he replied.

"…..fine as well….."she answered.

Another awkward silence. Thankfully, Waspinator came buzzing in with Kris' food and water.

"Wuzzbinator bring fleshy-bot food and water." He said, giving it to her.

"Oh my God, THANK YOU." She said very happily.

Waspinator transformed to his Predacon mode and stared at her. No one had EVER thanked him for ANYTHING.

"…..fleshy-bot welcome." He said.

Inferno and Tarantulas walked in, curious on having a good look at the new human. They both examined her closely, which made her a bit uncomfortable. She stopped eating and stared back at them.

"…..it's rude to stare ya know." She told them.

They both stopped staring and looked around the room, a little embarrassed.

"Soooo, how'd ya get on crabbies good side?" Quickstrike asked.

She stopped mid-bite as they all stared at her for her answer. She tried to think up of a lie, but couldn't. For some God-forsaken reason she could only think of one thing to do. She dropped her fruit, clutched her stomach and let out a cry of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OWOWOWOWOW! IM CRAMPING IM CRAMPING!" she yelled, quite realistically.

They all took a jump back, wondering what the HECK was going on!

"WHAT'S CRAMPING?!" yelled Tarantulas.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Quickstrike replied.

"OH MY GOD! IT HURTS! GET ME SOME DAMN MIDOL!!! TYLENOL! ADVIL! ANYTHING! MAKE IT STOP!!!!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" shouted Inferno.

"WUZZBINATOR DOEZN'T KNOW!" said Waspinator.

All of a sudden she stopped and sat up. They stared at her, optics wide. She looked at them and smiled.

"I'm okay now." She said.

"What was THAT all about?!" asked Tarantulas.

"I'm about to start PMS." She said.

They kept staring at her.

"….do you guys not know what that is?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"……oh boy…..you guys sure you wanna know?" she asked cautiously.

They all nodded and she motioned them to come closer.

"Alright, PMS is…" she began to whisper to them.

They all shot up and covered their audios.

"OH MY SLAG I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!" Quickstrike exclaimed, falling back into his chair.

"IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!" shouted Tarantulas, going down into feedle position.

"THE VERY IMAGES ARE BURNED INTO MY CPU!!!" yelled Inferno, running around in circles.

"WUZZBINATOR HAZ GONE DEAF!!!" shrieked Waspinator, flying right into a wall.

Megatron burst into the room having heard all the screaming.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he roared.

"ROYALTY! SHE TOLD US OF THE DREADED PMS!" yelled Inferno, clinging to Megatron.

Megatron looked at Kris, whom was daintily drinking some water. He threw Inferno off of him and walked to Kris, giving her a nasty glare.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!" he yelled.

"I simply told them of the evil curse that we women must live through." She answered with a shrug.

He grabbed her and held her by the front of her shirt, holding her in the air.

"WHAT IS THIS PMS?!" he demanded to know.

"Are you sure you wa-"

"YES." He yelled shaking her.

"OKAY OKAY!" she yelled, motioning him to get closer.

She whispered to him what the "evil curse" was and he dropped her. His mouth was hanging open and his optics wide.

"So what happens is-"

"Yup."

"And your about to-"

"Mmmhmm."

Megatron ended up fainting. They all stared at the fallen leader.

"Well, at least he didn't scream." Kris said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	5. So Much Trouble For So Little

**So Much Trouble For So Little.**

Disclaimer: Sorry, gotta put this for those copyright things. I don't own any Beast Wars characters.

* * *

Last time on Fun in Beast Wars, Kris told the Predacons of the females' evil curse known as PMS. After telling Megatron, the poor guy fainted. With the Predacon leader out of commission for a bit, what does our diabolical human have in store?

Inferno, Waspinator, and Kris carried Megatron to his room after his fainting from the PMS story, and the others tried to go and do other things to keep their minds off the story. They finally laid him down on his recharge bed and hooked him up. As they were about the leave, Kris looked at Megatron.

"Guys, I think I'll stay here until he wakes up." She said.

"No, we must leave him alone. The Royalty needs his rest." Said Inferno.

"But, I want to make sure that he doesn't have any……'side effects'." She told them.

"Side effects?" they said in unison.

"Yeeeaaah, side effects, because of the PMS story! You don't want him to wake up, start screaming his head off, and go out shooting anyone and anything he sees do you?" she explained, not really sure whether she was lying or not. Megatron might very well do all that stuff she said!

The two bug bots looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, but we stay too." Inferno told her.

"….what?" she asked.

"I don't exactly trust you, being 'friends' with that psychotic crab and all." He explained.

"Oh COME ON. WHAT can I POSSIBLY do to Megatron?!" she asked in annoyance.

Both Waspinator and Inferno pointed at Megatrons limp body. Her face got a little red from embarrassment.

"Ok, first off, THAT was an accident! And second, that's the worst I could do to a guy like him! What else could I, a measly human, do to the leader of the Predacons?!" she said.

"It's either we all leave or we all stay." Inferno stated.

Kris hid her annoyance at the situation and finally complied.

"Fine, we all stay." She said, and with that, she sat down.

Inferno and Waspinator went to the sides of Megatrons bed, standing guard. Kris was a little peeved at what happened, this could have been her chance to take the core spark and save her skin! She'd just have to wait this out and see what happens. Half an hour passed and the leader showed no signs of getting up anytime soon and unfortunately, Kris had little patience. She lost all of it very soon.

"Ugh! Forget this man!" she said getting up.

They jumped a bit from her sudden outburst and stared at her confusedly.

"Fleshy-bot forget what?" Waspinator asked.

"Staying here waiting for his highness to wake up! You two are perfectly capable of taking care of him!" she said. She was a little taken aback by the way she was sort of yelling. Guess she really WAS near PMS.

"I thought you wanted to stay to make sure he had no side effects." Inferno said suspiciously.

"Like I said, you two are PERFECTLY capable of handling this." She answered, and with that she left the room.

She walked through random hallways, checking out the rooms as she passed some by. She got to the lab, but wasn't able to get in. So, she began pushing random codes into the code lock. Little sirens in the lab went off, making Tarantulas run out of the room just to see Kris pressing buttons. Before he could ask her anything, she ran past him and into the lab.

"Oh my gosh! What does this do? What about this? Huh huh huh? Oooooo, what does THIS button do!?" she asked. She acted as if she was a giddy little 5 year old in a candy store.

"DON'T PUSH THAT!" he said, grabbing her hand before she pushed it.

He turned off the sirens and gave her a glare.

"WHAT exactly do you think your doing?" he asked her.

"…..nuuuthn'." she said innocently.

"Nothing my optic! What are you here for?!" he demanded.

"……why do you ask? Do you have something to hide?" she asked knowing of his schemes against Megatron.

"Um, uh, NO! I have nothing to hide! Why would I have something to hide?!" he said with a stutter.

"I dunno, but your acting _pretty _defensive. Any reason?" she asked him with innocent eyes.

"You ask too many questions child! Out with you! OUT!" he said, shooing her away.

"That's what my mom says, but do you think I listen? I think not!" she told him.

Suddenly she turns around and clings to his waist. He stared at her then tried to get her off.

"Grrr, get off!" he yelled.

"If ole' Depth Charge couldn't pull me off of him, what makes you think you can pull me off of you?" she said with a devious smile.

"Just this!" he said, and the lights went out.

Next thing she knew, the lights came back on and she was tied up by some web, hanging from the ceiling.

"……eheh, you win…" she said, defeated.

"There's no out-witting ME, child." He told her, and with that, he turned around and resumed his work.

"Hey Tarantulas." She called.

"What." He said, annoyed.

"P..M…S!" she yelled.

At hearing those three letters, Tarantulas covered his audios and began running around in circles.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, THE IMAGES! THE HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING IMAGES!" he yelled in dread. Tarantulas DID say that he was scarred for life because of it.

Kris hung there laughing her head off. Unexpectedly, Rampage came into the lab.

"YOU!" he said, pointing to Kris "I told you to stay in the con-…..what's wrong with him?" he asked, motioning towards the hysterical spider.

"I scarred him for life, now PLEASE get me down!" she said, slightly kicking her legs.

Rampage broke the web easily and carried her off.

"PMS!" she yelled before they walked out, and a loud 'NOOOOOOOOO' could be heard through the walls.

He looked at her with a ticked off look.

"Why did you leave the control room?! I told you to stay there until I got back!" he yelled at her.

"Dude, you have NO IDEA what happened after you left! I caused so much trouble without even trying! ……FOR ONCE!" she yelled back at him.

"And what is this 'PMS' I've heard so much about?!" he asked her.

"………" she motioned him to come closer and she whispered it to him.

He looked at her with a weirded out look on his face and she nodded at him.

"That's disgusting" he said.

"If a killer like you says it's disgusting, then it MUST be true." she replied.

Everyone was starting to go to their rooms to turn in for the night. Even Waspinator and Inferno left to their rooms. So much had gone on in just ONE DAY. It was complete and utter insanity!

Kris and Rampage waited until about midnight to strike. They walked silently to Megatrons room, Rampage already in beast mode.

"Alright," Rampage began "I'll open up the doors, you sneak in, and then Ill close them. You get the spark, come to the door and LIGHTLY knock three times. Then I'll open it up and you hand it over." He told her in a whisper.

She nodded and faced the door.

"And remember, don't screw up. Your life depends on it." He said as he opened the doors with his claws.

She sped in there silently and heard the doors close behind her. The only light in the room was from the recharge tank near the bed. All she could hear was Megatrons mumbles in his sleep. But there was something missing.

The spark box wasn't on the little stand!

_Crap_. She thought. _It must still be in that secret spot of his._

She crept closer ever so silently and began to feel Megatrons right arm, trying to find the compartment. Suddenly he began to stir. She bit back a shriek, and stayed there, as if frozen. She began hearing him talk more in his sleep.

"Oh rubber ducky, you'll always be my best friend." He said.

Her face went from fear, to what-the-crap.

"Squeak for me again my little ducky." He said, grabbing Kris' waist and squeezing it.

She let out a painful, quiet "ee" for each squeeze, which was about five times. Megatron smiled in his sleep and let go of her.

"Alright ducky, I'll just let you float in the tub now." He said.

_Rampage owes me BIG TIME for this! _She thought to herself.

She finally found the compartment and managed to get it open. When it did, it let out a bright light. Kris freaked and shielded Megatrons optics, and all he did was stir just a bit. She carefully grabbed the spark, practically flew to the door, and knocked three times EVER SO LIGHTLY. The doors barely opened and she was already outside behind Rampage. He turned and looked at her, obviously pleased.

"Well done, you live to see the light of day." He told her, transforming into his regular mode.

She handed him his spark and rubbed her sides.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"I'll tell you this man; we got it easy compared to those rubber duckies." She told him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	6. Kris is Transformed!

**Kris is Transformed!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Beast Wars chars yadda yadda yadda.

A/N: sorry this took so long to update, got a lil lazy. X3

* * *

After successfully helping Rampage retrieve his spark, Kris was in a pretty good spot. She had helped a homicidal maniac and was now on his good side! Except for her sore sides from being a rubber duckie for Megatron that night, she was feeling mighty fine! 

Megatron however, was a little flustered the next morning. He tried to hide it, but everyone could tell SOMETHING was wrong with their leader. All he was worried about was FINDING THAT SPARK.

"You just had to traumatize him BEFORE he could fix me didn't you?" Rampage told Kris, whom was happily riding his back through the jungle. He was very pleased on how last night went, but a little annoyed that Tarantulas was unable to fix his spark on account of being scarred from the PMS story.

"I didn't think it was that bad." She said with a smile and shrug, carefully holding the spark core.

"Ugh, I was really hoping to be done with this already, but I guess Ill have to wait for tonight. But if you say PMS to him before the operation, you'll wish I killed you yesterday!" he said.

"OK, OK! Sheesh….although you have to admit it WAS pretty funny the way he was freaking out." She replied, laughing.

Rampage started to laugh at the memory of Tarantulas on the floor screaming like a maniac, but stopped. He sensed a certain playmate coming near.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Get off."

"Wh-" before she could finish, he dropped her off his back and transformed to his regular mode.

"Dude, what's going on?!" she asked him.

"Heh, Depth Charge is coming." He said with a grin. "Go hide, I'm sure he'd just love to pound you into the ground for whatever you did to him."

"…..good idea" she said, and with that dove into the bushes, careful not to harm the spark.

Depth Charge came into view, flying as fast as he could. He obviously knew that Rampage was there. He transformed to his bot mode and immediately took out his gun.

"Well hello my playmate." Rampage said with a smug look on his face.

"X" Depth Charge said with a glare and pointed his gun at Rampage, who took his own gun out as well.

Kris watched with delight. Finally! She would see a fight between Depth Charge and Rampage with her own two eyes! It was a fan girls dream come true!

"Tell me why my scanners show two of you X!" Depth Charge yelled at him.

"Your scanners must be on the fritz Fins. I'm the only one here with you." He replied coolly.

"My scanners say that someone with your signature is in those bushes!" he pointed to where Kris was.

Kris stayed still, hoping he would see her.

"You're crazy, there's no one there!" the crab told him.

"We'll see about that!" Depth Charge said, aiming his gun at the bushes.

"DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T SHOOT!" she yelled popping out of the bushes with her hands up. She kept the spark behind her though, hoping Depth Charge saw only her.

Rampage shot the distracted manta. Depth Charge fell back, but was up on his feet shooting at Rampage. Kris just stood there, her face had gone from fear to amazed fan girlish joy! They stopped shooting all of a sudden and went to hand to hand combat.

"WOO! Go Rampage! Go Depth Charge! WOO HOO!" she yelled, not knowing who to cheer for considering she was a fan of them both.

Depth Charge suddenly picked Rampage up and threw him in Kris' direction on accident. Lucky for Kris, Rampage went right over her. But her luck ran out as Depth Charge began running to smack Rampage around more. Before he could step on the hidden spark, she grabbed it and moved out of his way, but the manta her grab it and stopped dead in his tracks.

"The core spark!" Depth Charge yelled and pointed at her.

"CRAP!" she yelled and sped up a very tall tree "…….wow, how'd I do that?" she said in wonder.

She screamed when Depth Charge began knocking the tree down. Like a ninja monkey, she leaped to the closest tree…..but since she's no ninja monkey, she couldn't jump far enough and began to fall. Depth Charge tried to catch her, but Rampage made a heroic leap in the air, caught Kris, did a front flip, and landed on his feet.

"Daaaang, I give you a 10 out of 10!" she said.

He lightly tossed her to the ground and stepped in front of her.

"Why are you trying to help him?!" Depth Charge asked her.

"Uuuhhh, my life depends on it?" she told him with a smile.

"What Fins, jealous that I'm with someone other than you all the time?" Rampage said mockingly.

Depth Charge glared at him. "He's just going to kill you when he's done with you!" he told her.

"Nah! He's alright. Sure, he's a bit psychotic, but aren't we all? I know I am!" she replied.

The manta shook his head in annoyance. "Are you even listening to me?! He's going to KILL YOU. Do you have some kind of death wish?!"

"NO. I just like hanging with Rampage. I would've hung out with you, but you seemed a little peeved with all the crap I put you through." She explained.

There was an energon storm brewing above them. A light flashed and lightning struck right behind Rampage and Kris. Kris immediately freaked and ran away in Depth Charges direction. Rampage went after her and before the three of them knew it, another flash of light went off and they were all hit by a lightning strike. It was a few minutes before they all woke up. Instead of getting up and fighting again, the two bots were preoccupied with something else. In the middle of the two, was a femme bot. She looked mostly bat, except for her gold and black armor plating on her arms, legs, chest and head. All the unarmored spots were covered with jet black fur. Her face was that of a panther and she had a devil tail. Her bat wings were separate from her arms, attached to her upper back. She also had big bat ears on top of her head and was quite smaller than them, although most people were.

"Uuunnn, wha happened?" She said. Her voice sounded like Kris'. She sat up and looked at the two bots who stared at her wide eyed, mouths hanging open. "……..what?"

"Is that you, Kris?" Rampage managed to ask.

"….um, yeah…why wouldn't I be?" she said, giving him a weird look.

"Because you don't look like it." Depth Charge replied, still in shock.

She stared at them for a moment, then ran towards the river a few feet away and screamed.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THIS IS……SO COOL!" she yelled with glee.

They looked at each other in confusion then back at her.

"Aren't you worried?" Rampage asked.

"WORRIED?! Why would I be worried?! This has GOT to be one of the coolest things to happen to me in my entire life!" she said, running over to them and hugging them both with joy. She began jumping around flapping her wings, trying to get flying.

"Wait…WHERES THE SPARK?!" Rampage yelled, grabbing her.

She looked around. "Uuuhhh, I must have dropped it."

"My scanners show that it's with you." Depth Charge told her.

"…..and how is that?!" she said.

"I don't know, but it is." He replied.

"Oh god, well, I think we should go get ourselves checked. We just got hit by lightning that somehow turned me into my Beast Wars character." She said.

"Your character?" they said in unison.

She wiggled out of Rampages grasp and explained. "Remember when I said that in my dimension, you guys were just characters off of the cartoon 'Beast Wars'? Well, I liked the show so much, I made my own character, whom you see before right now!" she said, spreading her arms out to show them. "I'm half bat, half panther."

They examined her new form from head to toe.

"You're short." Depth Charge stated.

"I noticed that too." Rampage agreed.

"…….so what?!" she said, turning away from them and folding her arms "there's a lot of short transformers!"

"Your shorter then Rattrap." Depth Charge said.

"………shut up. Let's just get to a doctor already and see what's going on!" she said.

Depth Charge started going in the direction of the Maximal base, but Rampage stopped him.

"No, if we're going to a doctor, we're going to mine. Not your Maximal friend." The crab told him.

Depth Charge was about to say something but Kris started first.

"And how do you suppose Tarantulas is going to help us while he's traumatized and in feedle position? We only left like half an hour ago." She told him with her hands on her hips.

"Rampage is NOT coming with me, he can go to his own doctor, but not at the Maximal base!" Depth Charge said.

"Look, it's either we all go to one, or not at all." She told them.

"And how do you suppose you'll manage THAT." They both asked her.

She looked to the sky, opened her mouth, and let out an ear-shattering screech. They covered their audios in pain, the screech giving them an instant headache. She stopped and looked at them. Their headaches went away as soon as she stopped screeching and they looked at her.

"It's either THAT, or we all go to ONE DOCTOR." She said, folding her arms again.

They both complied. The three of them began walking to the Maximal base. Depth Charge wasn't allowed to fly because Kris wanted them to be together on the way back. She practically skipped the whole way since she was filled with so much glee over her transformation AND she was with both of her fav Beast Wars characters! After ten minutes, they finally made it to the base.

"Alright, just let me do the talking." Depth Charge told them as the walked up to the doors, which were EXTRA locked because of Kris. He knocked on the doors waiting for someone to answer. Rattraps voice was heard on the speaker.

"Hey Fish Face, where ya-" he started, but stopped when he noticed Rampage and an unknown femme bot on the screen he was looking at.

"..uh, you do realize Rampage is behind ya don't ya? And who is dat nice lookin' femme with ya?" he asked, obviously interested in the fuzor.

"…..dude…it's me, KRIS. That psychotic little girl that messed up the base a few days ago. Remember?" She said, a little disturbed that Rattrap ended up finding her attractive.

"Never mind them Rattrap, just let us in. We need Rhinox to take a look at us." Depth Charge told him.

"I ain't lettin' those psychos in here!" Rattrap protested.

"Rattrap, you better let us in!" Kris said to the speakers.

"And what'll ya do if I don't?" he asked smugly.

Kris began to take a deep breath to let out a screech, but Rampage and Depth Charge put their hands on her mouth, keeping her from doing so.

"Don't you DARE do that screech while I'M here!" They said at the same time.

"Mmmmffffmmffmmffffmfmfmf." She muffled.

"What?" they said, taking their hands from her mouth.

"I said, I'll just blast the door!" she told them.

"You have weapons on that scrawny body of yours?" Rampage asked.

She glared at him. "YES I DO. Just watch." She said, walking up to the door.

"Heh, good luck kid, dat doors meant to stay through ANYTHING." Rattrap said.

She ignored him and shook her body a bit to get it relaxed. She opened her mouth, aiming it at the door, and a blue light began to shine in her mouth. All of a sudden, a laser shot out of her mouth. After the dust cleared, they all saw a VERY busted door. She looked at them and smiled with pride, seeing their again shocked faces.

"Well, let's go you guys!" she said as she hopped through the busted door.

After a lot of explaining, Optimus agreed to have Rhinox inspect them. He started with Kris, considering she had the craziest case of them all having turned into a transformer. He didn't see any damages to her body really, just a few smudges from the lightning strike.

"I need you to open your chest so I can see your spark" He told her.

"……uh, how do I do that?" she asked, looking at her chest.

"Just concentrate with your mind." He said.

She did so and her chest began to split open, revealing a strange looking spark. It kept changing from blue to red to gold over, and over again. Besides the colors, it resembled the spark that was in Megatrons spark box.

"Is that…Rampages spark?!" she asked.

Everyone crowded around to see it, especially Rampage and Depth Charge. They all agreed that it looked like the one Megatron carried, except for the colors of course.

"That must be where my spark went!" Rampage exclaimed.

"And also why my scanners say that she's you!" Depth Charge said.

"But why is it changing colors?!" Kris asked.

"Hmmmm. Rampage, Depth Charge, I need to see your sparks too." Rhinox told them.

They opened their chests and oddly enough, their sparks were changing red, blue, and gold just like Kris'!

"I thought so." The doctor said.

"Thought what? Is something wrong with us?" She asked.

He looked at the three of them. "I'm going to put this as simply as possible." He began. "The three of you are Spark Bonded."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know its long, but I got into it. SO BE HAPPY DARN IT. Anyhoo, TO BE CONTINUED!!!! 


	7. Happy At Last

**Happy At Last**

Disclaimer: I don't own beast wars, just me and my femme bot form….yeah….

* * *

Last time on Fun in Beast Wars, Rampage, Depth Charge, and the newly transformed Kris, got hit by a lightning strike and ended up Spark Bonded! For those who don't know what it means, don't worry, it shall be explained in this chapter.

"WHAT?!?!?!" they exclaimed, obviously shocked by their predicament.

"Yes, Spark Bonded. It must have happened since you were all so close together when that lighting hit the three of you." Rhinox explained.

"Isn't Spark Bonding something that happens between lovers?" Kris asked.

"Why yes, as embarrassing as it is to tell you three." He replied "But strangely enough, it CAN happen from what you just went through."

She looked at her new spark.

"So this is practically Rampages spark. Does that mean I have an immortal spark too?" she asked.

"I would suppose so." He answered.

"Heh, sweet." She said. She stared at it, and then randomly poked it with her claw.

"OW!" the three spark bondees screamed in pain.

"What the PIT was that for?!" Depth Charge yelled at her.

"I didn't know it would hurt!!" she said.

"With all your knowledge on sparks, you didn't know poking it would hurt?!" yelled Rampage.

"I didn't know!" She told them.

The two shook their heads. It was bad enough that the long time enemies were spark bonded to each other, but also to a crazed little girl who might kill them with the apparent little knowledge she had of sparks! They all closed their chests, especially Kris so she couldn't be anymore curious.

"You have to be careful more than ever now! If one of your sparks is hurt, you ALL get the pain!" Rhinox said.

They all nodded, but the little speech was mostly for Kris.

"So Rhinox, how do I change back to my human form?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea. I've never seen something like this happen!" he said, still wondering how it all happened from a simple lightning strike.

Kris thought for a bit. If she could open her chest by concentrating, maybe she could change back that way! So she concentrated, imagining herself turning into a human. She began to shine and sure enough, changed back to human! They all stared at her in amazement from what they just saw. She looked at them and smiled.

"A little concentration never hurt anyone." She said simply.

Depth Charge, Rampage, and Kris all went outside for the remainder of the day, leaving everyone else to go about their business at the base. Kris turned back to her transformer self so that they could get a better look at her. She didn't look like much, but that didn't mean she was weak. She had already shown them that she had a powerful laser attack, but what else was there that she could do? She was more than happy to show them.

"Alright guys, I call this my Laser Claw." She said, trying to sound impressive.

Kris concentrated and her claws began to glow a bright gold. She saw a big, thick tree and decided to use it as a target. She was surprisingly fast when she charged towards it. She jumped in the air and swiped at the tree with both hands. They couldn't tell if she hit it or not, but soon knew as the tree began to fall. She walked back up to them and smiled.

"Okay, so you know three of my attacks already. My Screech, Sound Blast which was that blue laser I used to total the door, and my Laser Claw. So, that's basically it, I can do a few other things, but their not really important. Any questions?" she said.

"I've got one, why did you choose to be so short?" Depth Charge asked.

"Can you PLEASE drop the short thing?!" she said.

"Well it's hard to miss. You grew a foot higher at most." Rampage explained.

"Seriously you guys! Can't you think of something other then my hei-"she started but stopped. She cocked her bat ears to listen.

"Wha-"

"SSHHH!" she shushed Depth Charge. "Someone's coming." She tried to fly, but couldn't, which was embarrassing.

"You can't fly with those big wings of yours?" Rampage asked, practically laughing when he said it.

"You, shut up." She pointed at the crab. "Depth Charge, since I've yet to master flying, I need you to go up there and see whose coming from that direction." She said, pointing behind them.

He did so and sure enough, some one was coming. The Predacons. He started to fly back to the Maximal base.

"Where the heck is he going?" Kris asked as she watched him fly away.

"He's headed towards the base. Must be a Predacon attack coming." Rampage replied.

"Well let's get going!" She said, heading towards the Predacons. "Time for me to have my first fight!"

He smiled and followed her, interested to see how well she fought. They didn't have to go very far considering that Megatron was making the other Predacons run their hides off just like he was. The two sides ended up meeting in a clearing in the jungle. Kris got to it before Rampage did.

"MEGATRON!" she yelled dramatically and pointed at him.

"…..who are you?" he asked, huffing and puffing from all the running.

"That human girl from yesterday, but now I'm TRANSFORMED!" she said, striking a pose.

"WHAT are you DOING?" Rampage asked when he got to the clearing.

"NOTHING." She said going back to a normal stance, a little embarrassed by her hyperness and dramatic posing. "Eh hem, anyway, what are you doing running like crazy Megatron?" she asked him.

Megatron regained his composure and tried to sound authorative.

"I should ask you the same question! But I have far more important business to attend to!" he told her.

"Liiiiike, looking for your lost spark?" she asked mockingly.

The other Predacons looked at him confusedly.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about!" he said.

"Well then let's see Rampages unlost spark then! C'mon, bring it out!" she said.

He glared at her. How did she know it was gone? Unless…SHE'S the one who took it!

"Alright, you got me. But tell me, how do you know it was gone?" he asked.

"Cause I'm the one who took it!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"And now I can give you the pain you've been giving me all this time!" Rampage said, walking towards Megatron.

"Wait Rampage!" Kris yelled, jumping in front of him.

"Why should I? I'm going to get my revenge here and now!" He told her.

"Come on 'Page! I've only been here for three days!" she said.

"And I care why?" he said, stepping over her.

"Well, uh, uh." She tried to think, grabbing on to his leg. Then she got an idea." Uh, wouldn't you rather make him suffer mentally? Mental suffering is WAY WORSE than physical!"

He stopped and looked down at her.

"….what did you have in mind?" he asked, now curious on what she had to say.

She let go of his leg and walked up to the Predacons. She looked at them all and smiled.

"Hey guys! I wanna tell yall something!" she began and took a deep breath.

"P….M….**S!!!!!!"** she yelled.

Immediately, they all covered their audios and started screaming. The Maximals finally made it, but were confused on what they were seeing. The Predacons were on the ground screaming their heads off, and Kris and Rampage were laughing their butts off!

"Uuuhhh, did we miss somethin?" A confused Rattrap asked.

"I think we missed everything." Cheetor replied.

They all went back to their own bases after the whole fiasco. Optimus allowed Rampage to come to the Maximal base after much persuasion from Kris. Rampage said the only reason he was coming was to make sure Kris didn't do anymore spark poking. But his real reason was because he had grown to like the little psycho. The feeling was mutual for Depth Charge.

"So you guys don't have any idea how I can get back home?" Kris asked, back in her human form.

"We've only been through a time change, not a dimension change." Optimus told her.

She sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I REALLY like it here! But my family back at home…well….they're probably really worried about me. My mom freaks every time she doesn't know where I am for more than an hour, so God knows how she's doing right now since I've been gone for three days!" she explained.

"We'll do whatever we can to get you back." Optimus said reassuringly.

"Thanks." She replied.

Night time came and Kris was outside staring at the full moon that was out. She looked sad. Rampage and Depth Charge came up to her to see what was wrong, both worried about her.

"You okay?" Depth Charge asked while he sat beside her. Rampage did the same.

"Yeah, just thinking about home." She replied sadly.

"Are you homesick?" Rampage asked.

"Heh, no, the total opposite." She said with a slight smile at the irony.

"Opposite? Are you saying you DON'T want to go home?" the crab asked.

"Yeah. You see, I didn't really fit in back at home. I actually hated it because of that. Most people never accepted me because of the way I acted. I was always nice to people, but that made me seem like nothing but a goody-two-shoes, and most people get annoyed when you always do the right thing. They also saw me as…well, a freak because of all the things I liked and drew. I'm an artist, and I like to draw scary things sometimes, but people see that as weird and rejected me even more because of it. I stopped caring about what people thought of me, but I got lonely sometimes, with no one to share such pain. I didn't have many people I considered friends, but even the select few didn't know what I went through. And then, I was sent here. You guys have no idea how much happier I am here! I've practically got a whole new life, and friends!" she said, looking at them.

"Well if you hate it so much, then don't go! Stay here if it makes you happy!" Depth Charge said, not wanting her to leave them knowing he'd miss her. Though he had first seen her as an annoyance, he actually grew to like her. He always saw her laughing and having fun even though she had been through so much pain and rejection just for being kind. Hearing her story, he had a new found respect for the child because even with all that, she still smiled.

"Easier said then done Depth Charge." She said. "Like I told you earlier, I have a family back at home, one that worries way too much about me! I don't want to find out that they ended up worrying themselves to death over not knowing where I was! I'm the youngest and they worry extra because of that!" she explained, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down.

"Maybe if you concentrate on going back, you'll be sent back." Rampage said, not looking at her. He didn't want to her to leave either, but he could see how worried she was about this family of hers. Rampage felt the exact same way Depth Charge did about her.

She got up and walked a bit forward to look at the both of them at the same time.

"Guys, I just want you both to know that no matter what, you're my best friends, and will be for the rest of my life. The three of us have a bond, not just the Spark Bond, but a bond between our souls." She said, looking into their optics to get her message through to them.

They slowly nodded, understanding. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as she began to glow. Next thing they knew, she disappeared. They just stared at the spot where she was just seconds ago, faces emotionless. They couldn't believe it. She was gone. After finally getting to know more about her, she was gone.

Kris opened her eyes and found herself in her room, on her bed. Tears began to flow down her eyes not of joy, but of sadness. She wiped away her tears and walked out of her room.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" she asked.

"Over here honey!" her mother said from the kitchen.

Kris ran to the kitchen and looked at her mom. She sounded…..fine. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Mom..uh..haven't you noticed that I was gone?" she asked.

"Nnnno…..you just went to your room to take a nap. Are you alright?" her mom asked.

"……what day is it?" Kris asked.

"……Monday." She replied.

Last Kris remembered, it was Saturday! Three days had gone by! But her mom said she just went to take a nap right now!

"Uuuhh.. thanks mom, and don't worry, I'm alright! Just a bit…..tired." Kris said and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and thought, but suddenly, a rush of memories came to her of what she had been doing here the past three days. Mostly Tennis practice, but other than that, she was living out the last week of summer vacation.

_Soooo…theres another me living here while I'm over there?_ She thought to herself. _Dang, this is so weird. _

Then it hit her. She could go back without a worry! Sure, she'd come back now and again, but all in all, she could go back to Beast Wars without a care in the world! So, she concentrated, but she felt her body go limp, as if she fell asleep. She woke up on the ground looking up at the night sky. She sat up and looked around and found she was alone.

"RAAAAMPAAAAGE!!! DEEEEPTH CHAAAARRRGE!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHERE ARE YOOUU??!!"

She heard running, almost like thunder, coming closer and closer to her. But it was strange, the sounds were coming from both her left and right! Suddenly from the jungle around her, Rampage and Depth Charge came from separate directions and stood there, staring at her with their optics wide. She looked from one to the other and put her hands on her hips.

"Well? Are you guys gonna just stand there or give me a hug?" she said with a smile.

They both picked her up and practically had a group hug, but separated quickly finding them selves hugging each other, which they might NEVER be up for. She fell to the ground, but landed on her feet and began laughing at their embarrassed looks.

"Oh you guys! So I can see that you both are glad to see me!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Depth Charge told her.

"Heh, well, I'm here! But I noticed that you guys came from SEPARATE directions. Care to explain?" she asked them.

"Do you expect me to be with Fins while you're gone? I don't even think so!" Rampage told her with a laugh.

"Well, now I'm back! So we can be with each other for as long as we want! And have I got a story to tell you guys!" she said, so, so happy to be able to come back to them.

* * *

THE END!

A/N: yes, THE END. Last chaptah in mah storeh! But don't worry my faithful readers, there will be MANY MANY adventures to come! Don't miss out!

A/N 2: as far as I've seen, yes, Spark Bonding is something that happens between lovers……and possibly from a strike of lightning. XD


End file.
